the thunder and the samurai
by lttlelola
Summary: cam is upset. slash. pairings Cam and Hunter Dustin and shane Tori and Blake
1. Samurai tears

**authors note: hi, this is my first fanfic, as well as slash,so please be kind. as usualI don't own anything you'll recognize in this chapter , ****although i wish i did.>smiles now on to what i want to write! this story is about howmy two faveninja stormrangers gottogether, as coming out of my twisted mind.Anyway the rating for this chapter isK, it's suitable for all ages. the pairing for thisis Cam and Hunter, and later shane and dustin, as well as tori and blake, poor sensei, just doesn't get a match cause his true love has unfortunately passed on. >crys there willbe multiple chapters how manyis still a mystery to me, i have four written, i think and theres still alot to do. if you want to read the rest, tell me please, and please review. whoa this is long so c-ya and i hope you like it.**

**Chapter one**

_**Samurai tears.**_

Cam was sitting out side the portal to what used to be the wind ninja academy. He liked being alone, it gave him time to think, and these days that was hard enough. With five rangers running around, two of whom lived in ninja ops with him and his father, although his father didn't take up much room these days what with him being a guinea pig and all.

Cam was sometimes glad his father was a guinea pig, he knew he shouldn't be, but with Hunter, and Blake, living in ninja ops now, the place felt full. Blake kept to himself a lot, but he was still around. It drove Cam crazy, he didn't know why he'd invited them to live in ninja ops, and he liked his privacy, now he couldn't go anywhere with finding something of theirs. _Hunter._That's why he'd invited them to live in ops, he'd looked at hunter when he was telling what had happened to their parents, and felt sorry for them, he hadn't anticipated hunter always being around, always bugging him late at night when he was working. Anytime Cam was trying to be alone, Hunter showed up.

Cam heard the portal open behind him '**_speak of the devil_**' Cam frowned as another pair of feet walked into view.

"Hey," Hunter knelt down in front of Cam; "you okay?"

Cam turned away from him; "I'm fine go away. " Hunter reached out and pulled Cam's face around. Hunter was shocked, and Cam jerked his face away "go away, hunter."

Hunter was surprised, he'd never seen cam cry before and to his knowledge neither had the other rangers, "cam," hunter began softly.

Only to have Cam turn and glare at him, " GO AWAY!" Cam shouted, surprising hunter even more, Cam _never_ raised his voice, "look Hunter I'm sorry okay, I just want to be left alone right now." Cam apologized softly.

Hunter sighed, he hated to leave cam feeling upset, but he knew that sometimes people needed to be left alone to deal with their problems. He was one of them, and apparently, so was Cam. Hunter stood up, "all right, I'll talk to you later." Cam nodded and hunter started to leave.

"Hunter," Cam turned to find him, but Hunter was already gone, leaving the new samurai to his thoughts, and tears.


	2. Sensei's Order

Authors note Okay chapter two! Thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter, and to Dannie, who reviewed first. She's helped me with this whether I've told her or not, smiles (now you know Dannie!) and props to Elise for actually criticizing the way I write. Just kidding she just made me realize that not everyone understands the things that come out of my twisted mind! Now on with the story! I've already done the disclaimer and rating and pairing so there's really nothing left to do, except warn you that this is short.

**Chapter Two**

**Sensei's Order**

Hunter stopped as soon as he'd gotten through the door into ninja ops, leaning against a wall on the steps he sighed, he'd heard Cam say his name. Granted, Cam did say it softly, and it taken a moment to register that he was talking to him, he hadn't heard it until he'd stepped through the portal. Hunter pushed off the wall and shook his head. As he passed by what they called 'the lookout room' not seeing the figure of his brother until he spoke. "Hunter," Hunter turned and walked into the look out room. It had maybe 3 monitors and each one was encrypted with who knew how many things. Cam used them to keep an eye on the rangers during battle and see what weapons they may need, and to keep their zords in top condition. Hunter didn't know how Cam would do all that now. He was a ranger too, which meant he'd be in battle right beside them. "Hey Blake, what's up?" Blake got up from Cam's chair, "How is he?" 

"Upset. He said that he wanted time alone, so I gave it to him." Hunter shrugged.

"You left him alone? Just like that? No fight? Are you feelin' okay?" Blake feigned shock and put his hand to Hunter's forehead as if checking for a temperature.

Hunter swatted it away agitated "No, not 'just like that' I left him alone _after_ he yelled at me, and you wanna know the good part? _He yelled at me while he was crying_."

"Oh dear. This is worse than I had imagined."

Hunter jumped at the new voice, and turned to face Cam's father, Sensei of the Wind Academy, and ninja master, recently turned guinea pig by his evil twin brother. "Sensei, what's wrong with him?" Blake asked recovering his shock at the new voice.

"There is a lot wrong with him Blake."

Blake looked confused but Hunter understood, "He's like me. He keeps things to himself. All bottled up, and never let's on that something's wrong, or that it affected him. Until now anyway. Something made him upset enough, that he couldn't hold it in, and once he'd started releasing his feelings, all of the feelings he'd kept bottled up came out. They're all mixed up now, and Cam's trying to sort it out." Blake looked at his brother in surprise, that was deep for Hunter.

Sensei Kanoi Watanabe nodded as much as a guinea pig could and flipped him self up with an ease that most people envied. Leaving Blake and Hunter rubbing their heads, he landed gracefully on Cam's main computer desk. "I am afraid that Cam is also mad at me. If I tried to talk to him, I would make it even worse." Sensei bounced out a key combination, that left Hunter and Blake baffled when a video of the entrance to the portal, where Cam was sitting appeared. However there was no Cam. "Hmm," Sensei produced yet another sequence of keys. Still on Cam.

"Whoa, dude when did he have cameras put in?" Blake did a fairly good impression Dustin, and looked at the video that popped up after Sensei did yet another sequence, it was the room they were in.

"I am afraid that one of you need to talk to him." Sensei produced yet another sequence of keys, returning the computer to the screen Blake had been watching, the map of ninja ops, where their morpher signatures appeared in the room they were in. It was how he'd known Hunter was talking to Cam, although surprisingly there was no sound, when he'd tried to get it. Blake wasn't surprised, he remembered that on the video of them Sensei produced there was no sound. Cam wouldn't want to invade peoples privacy.

"Sensei, why one of us? He barely knows us."

"I know Blake, however Cam knows you better than the rest. He feels a bond with you he doesn't feel with the others. He asked you to move in here immediately, Cam does not do that for just anyone."

Blake smiled "I nominate Hunter." Hunters head whipped towards his brother who just shrugged, "He's already talked to you once tonight. You stand a better chance than I do." Hunter glared at his brother and left to look for Cam. "He'll know before long Sensei," Blake smiled and moved towards the hallway where his room was, "Hunter can get _anyone_ to admit _anything. _Good night Sensei."

"Good night Blake."

**Post note, and note for xRachx**

Sorry it took me so long, I've been working on "The Christmas List" almost nightly, I have chapter seven of it finished and it will be put up as soon as possible. More than likely at 3 or 4 in the morning which is when I finished typing this up. I'll put up he next chapter as soon as I get 5 reviews. (hint, hint, hint)

_Rach, I don't know how many times I thanked you for the counseling of my Hunter and Cam muses after "the incident". They've finally calmed down enough to let me finish typing this chapter up, even if they won't give me any inspiration to this. I think they're ticked at me for taking away the marshmallows, and for letting my Trip muse shrink them and lock them in a container together. I'm not surprised. Either way I've finally got some time where I don't have to watch them make out, and try to get in each others pants. So I can finally write in peace. For now anyway. I have a feeling it doesn't take too long to get the sexual tension built up again, I'm already beginning to sense it. My fault for having 4 sets of gay muses, and one who is still ticked at me for giving you back his._


	3. Cam's Secret

**Authors note- hey me again, had a longer one written but it disappeared, anyway here's the next chapter. Oh fair warning, I wanted to make this into a bunch of different chapters, but the respected content for each chapter was too short each only being a paragraph or so long. I still wanted to do it so I made it into different parts of chapter 3 there's a 3 ¼ and a 3 ½. 3 ½, was the only other fraction I could get it to do so its labeled as 3 ½ 3 symbolizing that there are 3 different sections. So in addition to Cam's Secret, there's Hunter's Embarrassing Mistake, Hunter Wasn't Fast Enough, Hunter's Mad At Blake, and Play Time. I just realized it sounds like I'm writing a Mercer Myer book, you know the Little Critter series? I used to love that series, I think I still have some of the books. Anyway in the first paragraph I added a little bit of my favorite scene from Samurai's Journey pt 1. The cement block and Cam shocks everybody by being the only person other than Sensei who can break them and then looking up innocently and says "what?" I love that scene!**

Chapter 3 Cam's Secret (AKA) The New Room 

It wasn't long before Hunter found Cam. He was in a sparring room, but it wasn't one that Hunter AHD seen before. In addition to punching bags, and the cement blocks that so far only Sensei and Cam could break, there was also a pool in the corner where Cam was swimming laps. Hunter sat down on a bench and waited.

Cam sensed he wasn't alone anymore. He didn't even need to confirm his suspicion. Only one person was stubborn enough to bother him when he was upset. "What do you want Hunter?"

Hunter made his way to where came was catching his breath, looking at him. _Actually glaring's more like it. _Hunter thought as he looked at Cam's hard eyes. "Can I join you?"

Cam turned "If you want," and kicked off the side.

Hunter watched as Cam's muscular arms sliced through the water, how every time he kicked his swimming trunks would mold to his butt. _Damn Hunter stop thinking that! _ Hunter scolded himself, tearing his eyes from Cam, and got undressed. Hunter dove in, which resulted in him coming up swearing, which had Cam turning to look at him. "why didn't you tell me it was freezing?" Hunter asked glaring at him.

Cam pointed to the water thermometer on the side, giving Hunter a good look at his torso, the naturally golden skin, and flat stomach, shining in the moonlight because of the water. Hunter vaguely realized Cam was talking and turned his attention back to him, "It's not cold, it only feels that way because the room was so warm. It'll feel better in a few minutes." Cam said drawing hunters gaze to his lips. For once, Hunter was glad he wasn't right next to him, so that Cam couldn't see where he was looking.

Hunter nodded and turned to swim laps as well, grateful that he'd had the shock of the water, and that it was still cold to him. He **_definitely _**didn't want Cam to know, how he felt for him. The **_only_** person who knew, was Blake, and Hunter wanted it to stay that way. He didn't want Cam to find out and stop talking to him.

Chapter 3 ¼ Hunter's Embarrassing Mistake 

When Hunter was sure it was safe, he flipped over onto his back, realizing exactly what color his boxers were. UnfortunatelyHunter noted that, being distracted while picking out underwear was **_not _**a good idea. Hunter blushed a dark red and walked towards the side of the pool. He was grateful Cam didn't have the lights on, and equally grateful that since Cam _didn't _have pool lights, the only light was from the skylights above. _If Cam had, he would've saw…_Hunter couldn't even finish the thought. "You get tired of me that easily? You weren't even here long enough to start bugging me." Cam said from the other end of the pool.

Hunter turned to find Cam watching him, "You're not getting off that easily, I'll be back" and grabbed his shirt absently from behind him, grateful it was longer than he usually wore, and put it on. It reached to where his boxers ended. Sighing with relief, as he got out of the pool. Hunter headed to the bathroom. Streaking from there, to the room his brother occupied.

Chapter 3 ½ 3 

**Hunter Wasn't Fast Enough**

Authors note-Oh in this section Cam's got a little voice in the back of his head, if you have one listen. They're never wrong, no matter what they're telling you! Now I'm going to go feed my little voice because it's yelling it wants pickles. The little voice will be in "_this form" _

Cam had watched as Hunter had flipped himself over, _not_ on purpose of course, just because he'd happened to be looking in that direction. _"And why were you looking in that direction?" _He'd seen what had made embarrassed Hunter bad enough to make him blush as dark a red as his color. Cam let out a snort of laughter, Hunter's face was as red as the shirt he'd put on. _"Although you wish he hadn't" _a little voice told him in the back of his mind. Ignoring it like he had been since he'd first met Hunter, Cam went back to swimming laps.

Hunter's Mad At Blake 

"Bro!" Blake jumped up in surprise as Hunter landed in front of dripping wet with a I'm going to kill you look on his face, and his shirt plastered on his body. "What happened?" Blake grinned at the look on Hunter's face.

"What happened?" Hunter growled as he took of the shirt. Blake stared in shock, "I went swimming in my boxers!"

Blake laughed, "Why?"

Hunter advanced and Blake backed up into the dresser, "Because you so kindly volunteered me to look for, and find out what was bothering, our resident guy in green."

Hunter glared, but Blake laughed, "And finding him meant going swimming?"

"Yeah, I found him in a pool."

"And you went swimming? In your boxers? Dude, they're white!"

Hunter was still glaring when Blake cracked up, "You think I don't know that? Why didn't you tell me this morning?" Hunter demanded.

Blake fought back his laughter, "You picked them out!" He didn't succeed.

"It's not my fault! I was distracted!" Hunter defended.

Blake looked amused, "Well it's certainly not my fault Cam walked out of the showers in only his boxer shorts, as we were going in! Besides, you were the one who wanted to keep his underwear in the bathroom like Cam did." Blake pointed out.

"You could have warned me! You're my brother! It's in your job description to keep me from humiliating my self."

"Bro, I'd love to sit here and argue with you all night, but every minute that passes, Cam could be done and disappear again," Blake grabbed a pair of swimming trunks and tossed them to his brother, "So put these on and disappear."

Play Time 

Blake was right. Cam _was_ done swimming, but he'd stayed in the pool curious as to how Hunter would question him, at least that's what he told him self. Floating on his back, Cam heard Hunter re-enter the water. "What took you so long? I was beginning to wonder if you'd died in there." Cam said shifting into a standing position, letting the charade he was clueless continue _"for now anyway" _Cam thought and went back to floating, noticing Hunter did the same thing.

After a while Cam got out and got two of the pool floats he kept stored there as well as a few pool noodles, which Cam threw into the pool nearly hitting Hunter in the head. Cam threw a raft float at Hunter and kept the chair float for himself. Sitting in the chair, Cam stretched out relaxing muscles that had been tense too long. While he relaxed, Cam noticed Hunter had climbed onto the raft and was laying on his stomach, toying idolly with the water. Cam smirked and easily flipped him off the raft into the water, which resulted in a sputtering Hunter, flipping him out of his seat.

When Cam Came up he ducked Hunter, and swam away as fast as he could, "Oh you are so dead!" Hunter laughed and threw Cam, who Came up under him, and grabbed his foot pulling him under. Cam never saw Hunter come up and the next he knew, he was getting a mouth full of water. Revealing that Hunter had learned that you can use pool noodles like straws and make water cannons. Cam sputtered and got out, Hunter laughed and cheered, "I won! I can't believe I won!"

The next thing he knew though he had been pushed under, when he came up he didn't see Cam and turned around, "I win." Cam said as he settled his hands against Hunter's chest for another shove. Hunter was breathing hard and it stopped Cam. Hunter was smiling so he wasn't worried, it was just that Cam's gaze had been drawn to his lips, then back up to his eyes. For a minute or two they just stood there, staring at each other. Suddenly Cam pushed him away, and got out. Walking to the showers, and leaving a very confused Hunter behind.

**Post note- Okay, what did you think? There's a little purple button down there that says "blah blah blah, review" or vice versa. Click on it and send me one, I get 5 by Friday, I'll have the next chappie up by Saturday, that's a promise I can keep as it's sitting on my disk waiting on you to review. Oh if you haven't already, check out xRachx Cabin Fever, it's an awesome story and I can tell you, you won't be disappointed although you will wish it was more than a story in the third chapter! (you just had to torture me didn't you Hon?)**


	4. Chapter 4 currently untitled

Author's note- Hello everyone, okay the much anticipated love scene, I've never wrote one before so I was a little uncomfortable writing this. Either way, it's not to bad, I think I wrote it to where you can understand what's happening. So here's chapter 4 and be sure to stay tuned after the story for a longer authors note. Since my Hunter and Cam muses are responsible for this whole thing, I decided to put their conversation up. I just hope they don't break anything this time. When I wrote this, thye broke my favorite neckalce and an anklet I got from an ex for Christmas a few years ago. Hope you enjoy the little insight into what me and rach deal with. Any way on to the story! And fair warning the chapter is short as all of my chapters are turning out to be.

Cam, still clad in his green swim trunks had just stepped under the warm spray of water, when the curtain was shoved aside, revealing a very angry Hunter as the culprit. "Hunter! What is your problem?" Cam exclaimed jumping back.

"That's what I want to know." Hunter ground out between clinched teeth. _No one_ messed with him like that.

"You want to know what your problem is?" Cam said blankly, he couldn't think with Hunter this close to him.

"No, I want to know what _your _problem is. There's to long a list to cover everything, so let's start with back there. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Hunter demanded stepping closer.

"That was me relieving tension. I need to laugh as well you know." Cam knew what Hunter meant, but didn't want to admit it.

"Fine! Have fun! But in the future, leave _me_ out of it!" Hunter shut the curtain, and stormed out of the shower room, not realizing he was being followed by a still wet Cam, until he was shoved against the wall. Held there by a fuming Cam.

"If you don't want to be included, then don't tempt me." Cam said fiercly.

Hunter pushed him away angrily, "What ever." He didn't get two steps before Cam grabbed him by the arm, and slammed up against the wall again. Before Hunter could object, he found Cam's warm lips pressed against his own, in a hard kiss.

Hunter was shocked. Was he really being kissed by the person he'd fell for? Hunter's mind wandered, and he vaguly registered that he was indeed being kissed by the one he loved, not that he'd ever admit it. He had rep to protect. Before Hunter could respond to the kiss, Cam pushed himself away and dove back into the pool. Only to be followed by Hunter once he'd recovered from the shock. "Go away." Cam oredered, his back still to Hunter.

"What was that?" Hunter asked from directly behind Cam.

"Nothing. Just forget it."

"That wasn't nothing you kissed me," Hunter paused then softly said "You're not gay." It came out as a realization.

"No."

"But yet you kissed me." Cam turned angrily, only to find that Hunter's lips were on his, in a soft, exploring, questioning kiss. Cam's eyes closed instinctively as did Hunter's, whose hands were on Cam's arms. One of Cam's hands was on Hunter's chest and the other lie at his side. Cam felt Hunter's tongue against lips requesting entry. Cam opened his mouth allowing Hunter to deepen the kiss, and groaned as Hunter's tongue explored his mouth. Teasing his, and leaving Cam chasing after him as he retreated. Hunter's hands, came up to encircle his neck, pressing him closer, while continuing the teaseing with his tongue.

Cam's tongue snaked out and pulled Hunter's back when he withdrew, his free hand found itself at Hunter's waist, sneaking around to his back. Two moans mixed as Hunter leaned back, "We can't do this."

Cam frowned "_What! Why not?_" he demanded as Hunter got out of the water.

"Your dad, for one come by, or Blake," Hunter pointed out, "You're the smart one, you should know we're in plain sight."

Cam got out as well, "No we're not." He murmered staring at Hunter, his eyes ever dark that the room.

Hunter looked uncomfortable, "What do you mean?"

Cam smiled "Technically, this room doesn't exist, nor do any of the rooms after it. It's portaled the same way ninja ops is. My dad knows it's here, but he understands it's my space, and doesn't bother me. The only way you can get in, is a voice activation lock system, password protected. Or unless I fix it so you can."

"I got in, no problem," Hunter pointed out breathlessly, and damn it if it wasn't Cam's gaze that did it.

"You're programmed into it. The signature of your morpher, will allow you, and only you in." Cam was staring at Hunter's lips.

"The camera?"

"Nope, now shut up." And Cam pounced, his lips on Hunter's and tongues dueling.

Hunter smiled as he walked back to his room. Thinking of the events of the past few hours, had the same affect now as they did when they _were_ happening. Boy was Hunter gald Sensei had given them the day off tomorrow, **_today_**, Hunter looked at the clock that was in the hallway, **_4 am_** "Damn!" Hunter muttered, and was very glad he didn't share a room with Blake. All though considering their rooms were across the hall from each other, it didn't really matter.

Hunter sighed with relief when he saw that Blake's door was closed. His brpther would never let him live it down, if he knew where Hunter had been since he'd streaked form his room 7 hours before. Hunter opened the door to his room, "Where have you been!"

Hunter jumped and blinked as the light flipped on, "What are you doing here bro?" Hunter asked rubbing his eyes.

"Waiting for you. Now answer!" Blake crossed his arms.

"Turn off the light."

Blake did, "Well? What did you find out?"

Hunter groaned and lay down on the bed, he'd have to lie. "Nothing."

"_Nothing_? You can get _anyone_ to tell you _anything_, and you get _nothing_ from Cam?"

"Look, I went back and Cam was working out, he said if I'd leave him alone, and let him finished he'd answer any questions I may have. So I laid down on a bench, and the next thing I know, I wake up, Cam's gone and I'm tired and sore." Hunter expalined angrily.

Blake seemed to have bought it, because he said ""Well sleep as long as you like, no training or anything tomorrow. Night, bro." At Hunter's muffled "night" Blake shut the door.

Hunter sighed, he hated lying to Blake, but even though Blake knew how he felt for Cam, there was _no_ way, he find out about his sex life.

**My Muses- Okay I mentioned once I had about 4 sets of gay muses, they are, Hunter and Cam, Shane and Dustin, Tommy and Jason, and Adam and Carlos. I also have a gay Evil Tommy, but I refused to get an Evil Jason. In result, my Evil Tommy fell in love with Rach's Evil Jason, which means we now have each others muses as much as we have our own. Anyway my Cam and Hunter muses got out of their tube, when I started updating to this, this is their most recent convo.**

**c-looking over my shoulder I forgot about you lying to Blake, about us, whats so wrong with me, that you don't want him knowing your sex life?**

**h- looks at the other muses warily nothing's wrong with you, I just don't want my brother knowing all of my business.**

**c- since when? You never kept anything form Blake unitl now. What makes this so different?**

**h- because you were involved, this time. You weren't before.**

**c- oh really? Since when wasn't I involved? I've been involved from the day we met. Or do you deny that as well?**

**h- Cam, not here. Tina's typing it up everyone's going to know our business. **

**c-so what? Tina would let me out of the room more I'd air on a rerun of the show. **

**h-no you wouldn't your just a private as me**

**Evil Tommy- turns around and looks at Hunter you don't know him very well do you?**

**-Jason and Tommy clamp their hands over Evil Tommy's mouth "stay out of it dude," tommy whispers as Hunter glares.**

**h-he wouldn't, he values his privacy to much to do that, why do you think their's no proof on the show about us? Cam didn't want the world to know, he was with me.**

**Cam glares and I put my hand over his mouth, he looks at me questioning, I shake my head "don't even think about it Cam, I don't want to lose you guys as a couple until I get done with my stories. After that you can kill him if you want." Cam nods and I remove my hand.**

**h- you know its true Cam, you wouldn't do it publicly, you're too chicken. **

**-Cam looks at me, I shake my head and turn to face Hunter, "actually he would do it publicly, why do you think I never let him out of the room? Or go with me on trips where he'll have access to media? The only thing that stopped him before was the ranger identities, now if you don't shut up, you'll be sleeping in your tube. I'm getting tired of you two bickering your either trying to get into each others pants or fighting, why can't you be more like jason and tommy? **

**h-looks at the tommys and jason they're not that innocent and do you remember what happened with ET and Rach's EJ? When he was here? They were worse than us.**

**-I turn to look at my tommys and jason, ET is doing his personal thing, and tommy and jase are going at eachother, "hey! Can't you two wait until after I turn out the light? Or at least stop writing! Geez you guys do this everytime I'm distracted? "Tommy and jason look up and quckly separate, "no" they say in unison, ET snorts, I turn to him, "do they" he lifts his head "will I get to see jae?" I roll my eyes "yes" ET grins ands jumps up grabbing his stuff, "In that case see ya" and vanishes. "hey! You forget something?" ET pops back in "they go at it like rabbits, everytime your back is turned or your distracted, they say that you mature as you get older, with these two that's not true, they've been going at it since they met." Tommy looks betrayed "traitor!" ET laughs "sorry Tommy but I am the Evil part of you, Just because I look like you and aren't like I used to be thanks to Jason, doesn't mean I take your side when my own interests are at stake." He turns back to me "can I go now?" I smile "yeah go on but its 2 am in england, don't wake her up I don't want her yelling at me, and don't fight with her Evil Tommy! I am not dealing with the aftermath of that again!" he rolls his eyes "okay mom, I promise to play nice. Can I go now?" I laugh "go ahead. And don't call me mom!" **


	5. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry i haven't updated in a while, i just really haven't been motivated to write to this. i'm still missing chapter 5 of the christmas list, when i get it back ,you'll get a chapter on both storys!


End file.
